Unexpected, Unmanageable, unwelcome and unbelievable!
by Limia
Summary: PROLOGUE Introduction of the four leading ladies that will meet the Ninja Turtles. With fate some encounters can be unmanageable, unexpected, unwelcome or even unbelievable. They can chance you, break you and even hide you from who you are. But sometimes those encounters can also grand you the most happy feelings and memo
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The roommates of 404_

When Felicity's parents told her they didn't want to finance the apartment anymore she knew she had to leave this place soon. Even though she knew this day would come she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed be their actions. A three room apartment, bathroom and living-room with an kitchen and small balcony. It always had been to big Felicity alone but before her parents decide to stop financing her, they forced her to at least have this apartment. Just the mere thought of their daughter living in a place that was below their own rank and standards was just unthinkable. It was just al about status. She could had chosen a bigger place that laid more central of the city but she at least liked to stay modest. Instead she chose for a more simple downtown apartment, but then again New York is never simple. But now she had to move, by far could she ever pay for this place alone with her income. Being a freelance novelist wasn't going to help pay the bills.

If it wasn't for meeting up with Joy, Felicity already would be busy packing her stuff and looking on the internet for new places to stay. She met Joy for the first time when she just moved to New York from England. It was the typical encounter, new girl from an other country, meets city girl who tells her all the ins and outs of what to know about NYC. They didn't hang out that much just the occasionally drinking nights in the pub. But even so they knew each other well enough and Felicity did consider Joy as close friend.

At first glance you can immediately tell that Joy is very eccentric. She's just a bundle of colorful, playfulness and a blabbermouth. The kind of girl who doesn't care what anyone says short pastel pink hair and some piercing green eyes. Later on in their friendship Felicity understood firsthand that she was much more than a walking comedian or goof. Joy was honest and always straight to the point. Even though a lot of people miss understood her for how she looked and how she acted, she never gave up on always looking forward. Joy never ever felt disappointed and had always lived up to her name.

They where sitting outside of a lunch house when Felicity told joy about her situation. At first Joy suggest to find a new place together and be roomies. She herself for a long time had already issues with her landlord and neighbors. Her neighbor had always complained about her playing music and making noise in the middle of the night. She always tried to explain them that she was a visual designer and that she sometimes had impossible deadlines to make. And there was this other problem, that she brought a stray cat home when she knew pets weren't aloud in the building. She just wanted to nurse the kitten during the cold winter, but those weeks turned into months and now it has already been more than a year. The landlord had caught her red handed and told her to leave in two weeks or dump the cat immediately. Off course the last one, wasn't an option at al for Joy. Though she could be out of shelter in anytime she talked in a nonchalant kind of way as if there wasn't any problem at al. She always did brushed problems of her shoulders and not thinking of the consequence but then again that had always been her way of handling thing, it almost became a charm.

Living together with Joy was something Felicity could imagine doing. They where great friend, laughed a lot and it was less boring than living by herself. But the problem was where? Every place they looked for was to expensive or the state of place was too dramatic. Little bit of painting was what Felicity could handle but to tell the truth she was hopeless klutz. The kind of girl who had two left hands. Felicity was not made handiwork, instead she should just stick to writing novels.

They continued there talk in the pub and after some drinks and laughs when it had finally hit Felicity in what they should do "What if we stay in the apartment I already live in?"

Joy looked up of her beer surprised but with a small smirk as well, "What? I though you wanted to leave, to just piss off your parent." Joy sat back in her chair, curious looking at Felicity to say more. "Yeah, maybe a little. But the rent was to high for me alone and even with one extra roommate. That's why if we can find someone else, we could surely make it."

Felicity knew that Joy had a point about her parents but deep down she actually didn't want to move at al. Everything she has and all that she worked for the past few years was in that apartment her parents financed for her. It was a nice place and to big for her alone so why not stay there and look for roomies instead. She already had Joy as companion now she had to find just a third person so the bill could be split evenly and be payable for everyone. She did had to make some few chances in the house though.

Her clothes in the room where she made her walk in closet of will have to transfer back in her own room. The office will be second room that she'll rent. The desk can go in the living room so that everyone can use it to work on and she always worked on her laptop so that makes it portable to go work everywhere. The rest of the stuff she could just store in the storage cabinet. A room to small to even consider a room and just big enough to put a bed in.

A whole hour had passed when they talked the idea through. Joy volunteered to distributing flyers the next day to find new roommates and Felicity tried to arrange al the things in-house and posting an advertisement online on her blog. Everything went according to plan and already de next day they had people who where interested. They tried to schedule al the appointment on the same day so both of them could judge there possible new roommate.

They weren't the most picky people so they only had two guidelines they thought of as important.

1. A person they both had a click with. Preferable a woman, instead of men.

2. Someone that of course can pay the rent.

By the end of the week they had a list of visitors, who would be coming to look around. Few people didn't even bother show up that day and another person called to tell them she already had found another place to stay. So far only four had come by which the girls weren't really font of. Yeah they where nice and all but they al lacked the first point by not having any connection, click or spark. It wasn't really logical of course, but it did meant a lot to them.

Felicity closed the door behind candidate number four and walked back to the living room where Rose was lying on the couch.

"Even though it was a great idea to begin with, I do have to say this is wearing me off." Felicity let herself fall on the couch next to Joy.

"Man, the boringness those girls are giving me is killing me. Like I give a care on why this is for 'them' the place to be!" Joy let her face fall in the pillow again.

"And did you see that law student looking at your hair. But she didn't want to live here either after seeing you." Felicity laughed when she saw Joy imitating the law student.

"Man those girl are wearing some tight panties, just looking at them make me feel al stiff. What time is it anyway." She again pulled her head out of the pillow and looked op the clock on the Wall. Almost 07:00 p.m. "I'll order something" Felicity lived herself up and walked to the phone when suddenly the bell of the front door rang again.

"Better check that out first, the sooner we know who it is, the sooner we can ditch it" Felicity said teasingly and winked at Joy before she opened the door.

On the other side of the door a girl was standing in a slightly overside vintage bordeaux jacked.

"Hi, I know I haven't called for an appointment but on your blog said that I could always come by Saturday between 3 and 8. I guess you must be Felicity?" She said sounding a little bit insecure.

"Yeah, I'm Felicity come on in." She looked quit surprised by what the girl said but waved to her to come inside and saw that Joy was sitting up from the cough to welcome the new visitor.

Both Felicity and Joy looked curious at the new girl standing in the living room now. She took of her jacked and they saw she had fashion taste for vintage clothing. Not only her clothes but also her appearance made an impression. She had long curly black hair that she lifted to one side of her shoulder. She had beautiful olive skin as if she just came back of a summer vacation when it already was october. Her hazel eyes where warm and her cheeks and nose was covered with freckles small and big ones. She really had a really exotic beauty, but even though she had good looks her posture told them a completely other story. Her shoulders where hanging and she tried her best not to make direct eye contact as well.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?" Felicity started to question her and immediately her attitude changed towards the girls.

"I'm Asha" She said sounding enthusiastic. With hearing her enthusiasm Felicity felt herself loosing up more and started smiling at the new girl.

"Well as you know I'm Felicity and that's Joy" She pointed at Joy who started to walk up Asha and welcomed her in the house. Just for a few seconds Felicity took in the moment of the tree of them standing in the living room and imagining Asha living with her and Joy together. Asha had a really nice vibe about her, even the best vibe she had so far with any other candidate she met today. But than surprisingly remembered, Asha saying a few moments ago that she had read it on her blog.

"So your read my blog?" Felicity looked at the girl happy with a smirk and saw that Asha started to blush.

For a moment the others say hesitation in the face of Asha when she finally said "Uhmm...Actually yes I do. I really like your writhing, it's really...deep." She shyly looked at her feet but looked up again showing the girls a bright smile.

"Now that we know, that you know about Felicity's work and that you like to read it, why don't you tell something about yourself?" Joy said aloud will she pointed out to Asha to sit down and make herself comfortable.

"Well, I'm a dancer... Modern dance manly, and I work nearby a dance studio. here nearby. I'm originally from L.A but I moved her say 6 months ago... For now I'm still staying at a friends place but I promised to move out as soon as possible... I don't earn that much money but enough the pay the month for this place." Again she had a blush of shyness on her face but she did keep on smiling.

"So what do you guys do?" and looked at the others.

"I'm a freelance designer and illustrator. I'm my own boss so I can decide everything myself." Rose said will leaning back in the couch. " Though it isn't always easy, I love that I could do what every I want. Exactly enough jobs to pay my bill but not to much so that I can do my own work on the side, as well. Need to have that balance in live, you know. Don't like it when other people decide to much for me and if I get to much responsibilities"

"You're so full of bullshit, sometimes!" Felicity threw a pillow at Joy.

"Bullshit whatever, I just don't like stress or to think hard about stuff that doesn't matter." and threw back the pillow at Felicity. Asha started to loosen up as well and started to laugh along with the others.

"It's true though about Joy, I have never seen her worried, concerned, mad or some other negative vibe. Sometimes I think she's a fish. She can be pretty satisfied with just food or sleep, the rest doesn't really matter to her." and she pulled her tong out playfully at Joy who did the same.

"What about you? Reading your blog you do sound like a smart person." Asha looked curiously now at Felicity.

"I agree! She doesn't 'look' smart at all!" Joy said with a laugh before ducking away from Felicity who was giving her now a glare.

"Well I did indeed finished English Literature in London and my parents have always put me in the best boarding school in England. My parents always had high expectations of intelligence and talents." Felicity rolled her eyes thinking back about her parent." In NY I studies journalism. But as you know I also have a naughty side." Felicity said with a wink at Asha.

If it was her parents that had chosen her life it would have looked more conservative and way more high-class than she lives now. When Felicty grew older and of course wiser she liked to choose for a more libertine kind of way that her parents would call, "Loose". She started to shop for more fashionable clothes and more revealing. She loved to wear clothes that complimented her body shapes. Her long legs, slim body, her pink flawless skin and her bob model blond hair that looked alway perfect when she curled the ends. During campus she also started to wear make up that would make her blue eyes standout even more. Her parent told her she looked like a loose woman, cheap and trashy even though for standards she was just average. So what that she was a little bit flirtatious or use her female charms when needed she never stepped over the line. She had experience different kinds of romances but she had always did it for her research in writing stories. Boys inspired her and sometimes a fling could give her that extra boost that she needed.

"And that's when she started to write erotic novels." Joy said giggling coming from behind the couch but never letting the eye contact go that she had with Felicity.

"Well, I have to admit I love your erotic novels and wish that you keep on writhing them." Asha smiled simply.

"Well, that will be a promise that I can make for you. Glad I have at least one good fan that appreciates my writing." Felicity said while smiling happily at Asha. The girls continued with some small talk and all enjoyed the company of each other. Both Felicity and Joy knew that even without discussing about Asha, that she would be their new roommate. The vibe was just there.

"By the way, what about food I'm hungry! Would you like to stay for diner?" Joy asked Asha. She looked overwhelmed by the invitation and looked back at Felicity for conformation.

"Please join us. We like you very much and we haven't met anybody all day we had a click with yet. We could show you the place and hopefully you like it her and stay. The walk in closed has a big mirror, that you could use for dance practice, what do you say?" Felicity asked.

"I like to stay as well, for diner and for me to move in. The old walk in closet sounds great. I can't wait to finally have a place for myself so if its ok with you guys how fast can I move in?" Asha said enthusiastic, also really relieved and surprised by the walk in closet with mirror.

"The rooms are ready, so you can start tomorrow by moving in already." Felicity said almost doing al the talking will she looked at Joy who was only agreeing to everything that was said.

"That will be great thanks! I feel so grateful that you guys are going to be my roomies." Asha was seemingly happy even though she stayed quietly on the sofa.

"Well thats settled than!" Joy said with a satisfied smile.

"Shall I order something now, I'm starting to hear my stomach now" Felicity said, walking to the phone when she saw on the clock that it was already pass 8. Guess that would be all for tonight as well, no more visitors.

Finally things where going smooth. They where with tree now and the rent was payable for everyone now. She looked again at the other who were talking about random things in the living room. Finally there was some live in this house. To long had it actually been quit. Not that Felicity lived a quit live. She knew a lot of people all over the city. It was always pretty exciting, meeting people everywhere in the city but that wasn't the same then coming home in a warm place where you're welcomed. Her parents didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. That didn't matter she grew up without them around her it's not like she's missing much. But having a family or friends would be nice to come home to.

She picked up the phone and started to Dial the number of some random chinese when again the door bell rang. She looked up to the door, back to the girls who were also looking to the door surprised, then to the clock that said pass 8 and then back to the door. She hung up just before she could tell her order and open the door.

The girl wore a green parka jack with her hood on so her face wasn't really visible only her hair that hang loose in front of her chest. Felicity did noticed her colored, flawless skin and that she was quit tall without wearing any heals. She even whore plain vans. The girl looked up and Felicity saw that her face was flushed but she did make a deep eye contact with her. Felicity saw her grey eyes looking at her will she had the strange feeling that she had seen her before.

"Sorry to intrude, I'm Ife. I know I'm late but do you still have a place that isn't rent yet?" The girl who was obviously taller than Penelope looked right in the eyes when she saw that they actually looked desperate. Though her tone sounded really calm and sophisticated.

"WHO IS IT?" Felicity looked up and saw Joy walking toward where they where standing.

"An interested led" She said sounding surprised back at both Joy and Asha who were now also standing in the hallway. All three looked now at the girl who introduced herself as Ife. Joy walked towards Ife and was now standing inches apart of her when suddenly her eyes grew big. Ife noticed this and started to nervously twirl the laces of her jacket but never giving any expression in her face.

"I have seen you before and Ife sounds to familiar with that face of yours." Almost smelling Ife's perfume while trying to really think hard.

"Ife Taylor..." Both Joy and Felicity looked at Asha who whispered a name that they almost couldn't hear while her eyes where looking big from the discovery she just made. Felicity's eyes grew wide of surprice now as well and looked back at Ife who was now biting her lower lip. This wasn't going smooth at al Ife thought.

"Sorry! But Ife Taylor doesn't ring a bell to me at al." Joy said will lifting up her shoulders.

"Well, actually its Ife Mia Lin Taylor" Ife held her arms up in defense showing her slim hand with elegant long fingers. Not only her face looked perfectly angelic even her nails where perfectly done.

"You truly are beautiful even in real life." Everyone looked back Asha again who was now stargazing at Ife.

"Thank you, you yourself look truly amazing as well. You don't see often a colored skin with freckles and light hazel eyes with raven black hair. Very unique features." Ife smiled at Asha who began to blush of the compliment. Before coming to NY Asha wasn't used in getting compliments but hearing it from someone as beautiful and famous as Ife Taylor was really surprising.

"Would you like to come in?" Felicity asked. Joy looked questionably at Felicity in why she invited her when they knew there weren't any rooms available more. Felicity knew this as well, but looking at Ife just raised so many question in her that she didn't want to keep on talking in the doorway. Asha on the other hand was to caught up in Ife to even be thinking about any of that.

"Please" Ife replied with a smile.

They al walked in the living room again while Felicity told Ife to hand out her coat so she could hang it up on the hallway. Asha was still a bit stargazed and Joy still couldn't figure out where she had seen her before. When Felicity came back she heard Asha asking Ife why she needed a place to stay when everyone knew she owned a penthouse near central park. It was still a weird idea having Ife Taylor in your house. Someone you see constantly on commercials, billboards and lately in the tabloids. She was a super famous fashion model who not only had worked for very big names but also had dated very famous and especially good-looking guys. At least that's what the tabloids tell them. Almost every detail have been written and read about by millions. Even though al the dirt that had been said about her she still looked elegant en reserved. She had long hair that was dyed in just a shade darker than her own skin color. It really looked amazing.

"True, I do have a place near Central Park. But I have to admit it's not something I own." The tree girls looked weirdly at her so Ife continued explaining the situation.

"You see, the apartment is officially not mine. Its something my manager and agency arrange for me. But with al that is going on now I really would like to have a place nobody knows about to withdraw myself of all the attention I'm getting now." This had to do with what Felicity read in the tabloids lately about Ife. Also Asha nodded with agreement that she knew what this was about. Lately the tabloids had spilled al kinds of dirt about Ife, having an affair with a married man. Ife looked up to girls and saw that both Asha and Felicity had a look on there face. So she guessed that they had probably been reading the tabloids as well.

"Is it true?" Felicity said before she could hold her self back. She knew it wasn't nice to ask but curiosity got the better of her. Very typical of her to let her journalism sit get the better of her when she knew she should be discreed.

"We shouldn't be asking her that!" Asha said back hoping that Ife wouldn't feel offended.

"Why do I got the sudden feeling things just got serious?" Everyone was now looking back at Joy who still didn't have a clue what this was al about let alone know who Ife was. Ife let out a chuckled.

"But don't you want to know the dirt or I mean truth?" Felicity asked almost to excited. Asha looked worried at Ife, waiting how she would react to al this.

Of course Ife knew they would be asking that. Every sane person that reads tabloits would be curious to know if any of them where true. Ife knew that this was the downside of her job as model.

"Its ok, because it's not true." Ife said while looking at Felicity with on earnest face.

"Almost 90% of what the tabloids tell us is falls. Besides I would never do something with a married man let alone have time for a boyfriend. I do date sometimes but to tell you the truth most of them don't even continue because I don't feel no spark with any of my date how good-looking they may be. And my job takes too much time anyway to even have time for a boyfriend." Ife sounded soft and reserved but with that said the tension faded away.

"I'll keep my apartment in Central Park during work but in my free time I would like to spent it where I can be myself. That's why I wont be her often but I'll still pay the full price." Both Asha and Felicity nodded with agreement and understood what Ife was looking or even longed for. Joy on the other hand was the only one with a look of disbelief. How could someone not be them self and how can the others act as if we still have room available.

"I'm sorry" everyone looked at Joy again.

"We only had one room available and we already rent it out to Asha here. You sound like a nice gal and all but I guess we can't help you with a place anymore." Joys really didn't mean to sound rude but was just stating some facts. Though looking at Ife's expression she did felt bad for her. Before she could say more Felicity stopped her.

"She's right" Ife looked back at Felicity and waited for her to say more...

"We originally looked for one roommate only because we only had one room available, but even so I may be possible to help u in giving you a room here." Felicity saw the desperate eyes of Ife turning in to a more hopeful look. In just in split second she thought back to the storage cabinet that could possible be used for just a bed and small dresser. If may be not much, even to small to really live in. But if just a place to relax maybe this was al she needed.

"We have Cabinet that is big enough for a single bed and dresser but maybe to small to really rent out as a room. But if a place to relax in, is al you need you can have it if you want." Felicity said will looking at the other girls as well. Asha's went wide and looked back curiously at Ife.

For a moment Ife thought about the idea. A small hiding place where no one, besides these girls no of. She knew she didn't needed much and wasn't planning of always being here as well. She looked back at Felicity who was waiting for a replay when she finally gave a stern nod.

"Well if everyone is staying vague about this whole matter with who she is, then let me at least tell you this. I'm Joy and I wouldn't mind you to be are fourth roommate." Joy didn't want to think about it anymore and didn't really care either so she pulled out her hand towards Ife. She didn't mind the idea of Felicity and had always thought the more the merrier. Ife took her hand and showed her a perfect million dollar smile with super white teeth and smiled at Joy.

"Thank you Joy, I really appreciate it."

"Are you sure, your ok with the small room? I don't mind giving you my room instead." Ife looked surprised at Asha who surprised herself for suddenly asking that out of the blue.

"Its ok, a place to sleep is al I need anyway." Ife smile gave Asha a reassuring feeling.

"Do you have furniture?" Felicity asked.

"Not really."

"I have a mattress that I use for couch surfers, if you like?" Joy said.

"If I can use that, than that would be enough for me." Every second Ife felt herself being more comfortable with the girls who where all being sincerely helpful. Even the doubtful face of Asha was giving her a heartwarming feeling.

"I will not be her often as you guys and I'm not the kind of girl who would go al diva just because of the size of a room." She placed her hand on Asha's lap to secure her that it was ok.

"Than that makes you our fourth roommate." Joy looked pleased.

"I guess so." Felicity said.

"I do hope this could stay a secret, me staying that is." Ife looked at the others and saw they al agreed to lock their lips about it.

"Sure, you can trust us for our modesty." Felicity said with a nod.

"I wouldn't say a thing, pinky promise." Asha said and held her pink in front of Ife who gripped it with her own pink and shook it.

"Promise" Joy spit in her hand and held it before Ife who laughed at first but surprised everyone with spitting in her own hand and shaking it with Joy's her hand.

"From now on we are going to be roomies." Asha looked happily at everyone.

"Now the rent will be split into four people"Joy was grinning widely.

Felicity was happy that everything was finally settled and Ife looked content with the choice she made.

Than again the front door rang.

"Another one? It's already 9 p.m." Felicity sighed and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Everyone looked surprised at Ife who walked pass Felicity towards the door.

"I ordered some pizza before I came her. I knew I was late and I didn't knew how this day would end but I that I should at least give your guys some pizza." Both Joy and Asha's eyes grew of the word pizza.

"You are our savior." Both said at the same time while they dramatically bowed for Ife.

"Gee girls, it would be nice if I get greeted like that everyday by you guys." Felicity looked at the seen that was playing before here. Ife opened the door and greeted the pizza boy who was stunned by who opened the door. She gave him some extra money for not telling him that she was having a slumber party at a friend's house and came back in the living room with two big pizza boxes.

"I guess everyone likes pepperoni and cheese right" Ife placed the pizza boxes on the table and everybody gathered around. Everyone took a slice of out of the box and held in front of them when all four of them cheered for becoming roommates. " A toast for the roommates of 404!" everyone cheered.

That night wend on like there was no more tomorrow. Ife left first after a few hours because she had a shoot the other day. But the others almost talked whole night long before everyone agreed around 3 a.m. to get some sleep. Asha stayed at the cough that night and promised to start tomorrow with moving in. Joy volunteered to help because she already was settled in the old office room of Felicity but Asha declined, saying that she already had her other friend helping her. Ife already had the bed of Joy she could use, but told the girls that she would take it slowly by every time she came to bring extra stuff. She told the girls that she didn't even wanted her manager to be suspicious of her hiding place.

After a week it was official. Everyone had their own room. Ife was away most of the time but now and than she would be back for a few days before she had to leave again. They al noticed that when she was at the house she was the one who wanted to do the cooking when she was home. No one, especially Joy didn't complain. Felicity started a new routine by getting up early to write something, somewhere els instead of home. This gave her new inspiration to write again and come home again without the feeling that her place was work related. Asha lived closer by her work now so she could give extra lessons and sometimes have some alone time in the studio to work on her own dancing. And when Rose had some spare time she would entertained the elders in the elderly home by playing, dancing or even giving away magic shows. She always knew how to fill her time.

For a long time things didn't seem bright for non of the girls. Finally everyone had the feeling this was going somewhere in a positive way. No one knew what the future would hold for them, but they sure looked forward to it. But even though the future was unknown for them, never would they ever suspect something that was lay ahead of them...

_End Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own the plot, characters or anything else revolving around TMNT. I do own the OC in the stories and I hope you'll all enjoy the stories as much as I do. Its my first time writing a stories as well as writing it in English. Please keep in mind that I'm dutch, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Chapter 1**

_Dancing Queen_

"That's it for it today guys, great job everyone! We'll continue next week with the canon after the second solo of Liz." Asha walked over the stereo to press stop and looked over her group of dance students. They had a tough rehearsal today, not for any thing particular but more because Asha wanted to see what limit they could reach. There average age of her class was around twelve and she was really impressed by what they showed her today. She didn't do it often, but every now and then it would do them good to be pushed more.

Most student picked up there stuff, said there goodbyes and left. Others where still doing some more stretching even though Asha always ended her class with a cooling down.

"Thanks, Miss Asha for today. I really think I'm starting to get the hang of it. This whole modern dance I mean." Asha looked over her young student Susie who was smiling happily because of todays achievements. Sometimes Susie reminded her of herself when she was her age. A girl that always looked younger than her average schoolmates because of her small frame. Though Susie wasn't big, during the classes Asha saw the sparks in her eyes and the will to improve. She really admired Susie for strong personalty because in her younger years that had been the thing that she lacked herself.

"You did great indeed, Susie" Asha petted her head and with that Susie left the room smiling. Remembering her old self always brought back sad memories. Even though it had been already more than ten years it always felted like the day before yesterday. Thinking back about her past always made her feel depressed, so she immediately tried to suppressed them and went back to the stereo to store away the cd's. She had left that live behind her now and lived in New York. No need to look back anymore. She was save now.

Asha looked up the time and saw it was past eight. She still had less than a hour before the building closed and decided to do some routines herself. She loved these moments she had for herself to be as free as bird and just spreading those arms out as if they were wings. She walked over the light and turned them out. The window curtains were open and she saw the moonlight shining trough the old large windows of the building. It wasn't the tallest building but most of the light wasn't blocked by the building next to it. She pressed play in the stereo and walked to the middle of the room where she could see her reflection in the mirrors in front of her.

When she heard the music play she started of in stretching her arms open and closing her eyes taking in some deep breaths. There was no one she had to look out for in the big room and even with her eyes closed she knew her steps very well. If she had the time and place she would live her life dancing. She would never have been where she is now if it wasn't for dancing. During the bad times it has always been dancing that made her forget how hard life could be. The freedom she felt in showing her emotions in using her body was exhilarating. It didn't felt like running away of reality. It was living a whole other life where she felt save and made her feel secure and stronger again. It became a dream for her to never let go of dancing and leave the place where she felt locked up. In the past she could only dance in secrecy, protecting her passion while being mistreated by the person she should trust most. But never again will she go back to that dark place again. She's free now. She had build up her own life, made new friends and is heading towards a new and brighter future where no one in her past can find her anymore. She was independent and strong. At least, thats what she told her self.

Suddenly a firm hand grabbed her shoulder and a terrifying scream came out of Asha's mouth.

"I'm sorry!" A men's voice yelled back and stepped away of Asha who bend over, looking as if she was protecting herself. Slowly she looked up and saw that the security guy of the building was standing a few feeds away of her with a flash light in his hand.

"We're closing down and you were so in trance that you didn't hear me. I already tried to call you a few times at the door before coming over to you." The guy was shocked by Asha's reaction and looked guilty now for scaring her. Asha pulled herself up and tried to calm herself down by pushing away the bad thoughts she had earlier. Already in thought with her past, the hand on her shoulder gripping her, letted out the worst of memoirs she had.

"It's ok, you just surprised me!' Asha almost jelled at the guy just to hear herself say the words. After that the security guy left and Asha felt that even though she just had said something, she had been holding her breath the whole time. She turned around and packed her bag and walked toward the door where her jacked was hanging. Just for a moment before she was interrupted she felt like she was in paradise again. For a few seconds she brought back the feeling she had to calm herself down even more and closed the door behind her. Looking up she saw that the time was already past nine, she didn't knew time went by so fast . She went down the stairs, quickly walked past the security guy in the entrance and gave him a small nod before exiting the building.

Outside in the cold breeze she could feel the tension she had, leaving her body. Asha knew the man wasn't there to harm her, just only to warn her that the building was closing. But she knew that lately she had more if these moments where she just suddenly got scared and especially of man. When she moved here, more than a halve year ago she first lived at a friends place whom she met through a friend of her in L.A. The older man was an relative of Asha's friend in L.A. but had a spare room when her daughter went away for a school exchange program. The older man had heard stories about Asha situation and offered her to stay at his place in the meantime if she couldn't find or pay a place for herself yet. Asha's refused at first but knew she didn't really had any other option open so took on the offer to stay at his place in the mean time.

At first everything went smoothly. After a month she had found a job where she could work part-time as a dance instructor for the younger kids. Of course at that time it wasn't enough to be renting an own room but at least it was something to start with. The older man she lived with was a really nice guy and didn't pressure her at al. Instead he insisted that she should take her time because she already went true a lot. There weren't any problems at al and even now there weren't problems, just this creepy feeling that Asha suddenly started to develop when ever men were around her. She started to get suspicious of the older man she lived with even though I didn't do anything to her at al. But even so Asha couldn't help starting to feel tensed when he was near her. And not only the older man she lived with but also other men she encounter on the streets of during her work. A creepy feeling as if a black hand would just pull her back to reality, to L.A. and al of this would than be just a dream.

Feeling disgusted for having these thoughts she told the older man she would be looking for a new room and thats when she met her new friends and roommates. When she saw the advertising on Felicity's blog about looking for a roommate, she knew that this was the sign she was waiting for. She immediately took actions and with luck on her side she became one of the roommates. Soon after that, she moved her stuff to her new place but told the mister that she was so thankful for his hospitality. She already started to work extra as a part-timer in small coffee company and with that she had enough to pay her rent. Deep down she knew that the older men felt guilty of himself thinking it was his fault for Asha's actions, but Asha tried to reinsure him that she was the one who should be feeling guilty. She promised to come by if she was in the neighborhood and would make sure to sent him a card during christmas.

Asha looked up at the night sky and walked around the corner when she finally saw the apartment complex she lived in. She saw that the light where on and thought back at the first time meeting her new roommates. She was shy at first, didn't know what to expect of the room and the roommates she would live with. Reading Felicity's novels she was sure that she had to be a nice person, she was relieved to know that she was right with that one. It wasn't that Asha was bad in judging people, she just had to much experience in knowing that people could really be different than how they pretend to be. She had seen to much of the worst sides of people in her life. That's why it was such a relieve to know that only after a month living in her new home things where just getting better.

In Asha's eyes and probably most people, Felicity looked like an uptown girl, very feminine and with a lot of charisma. The way she moved her arms and hand elegantly and her eyes that always looked at you with so many questions was at first kind of intimidating. Felicity was a curious being almost the nosy type, but after a while Asha noticed that Felicity was just being honest and open with her, almost as if she wanted Asha to open up to her as well. Even though Asha never told a word about her past, Felicity felt as if there was more than what Asha told them. Maybe it was because of that, Felicity grew curious about Asha's life. Sometimes Asha letted out some details of her life, but most of the times she would just smile it of. Thanks god, Felicity knew than that she should drop the topic and didn't push Asha more.

Joy on the other hand was in looks the complete opposite of Felicity. Seeing both of the girls really surprised her in how they became friends. Judging by there looks they should have stand polar opposite of each other, but instead shared a friendship that laid deeper than looks. Joy was very alternative looking, with her short pink dyed hair and her strange clothing combination. And her looks really reflected her personalty. Cheerful, funny, entertaining and sometimes brutally honest. She sometimes didn't even notice herself that she had a talent for being the center of attention. It was obvious that she hadn't any care in the world and lived her life as an free spirit. Something Asha really admired her for.

The friendship she started to have with both Felicity and Joy were so refreshing. They where noting like the people she met before. There had been nice and good people in her life. But never had she met people with such positive energy who really looked forward to there future. Before Asha just lived day by day. Almost feeling as if she had to survive and be prepared for the worst. But with them, dreams would feel like reality that was in hands reach.

The fourth roommate Ife was the least one home. She couldn't believe her eyes when she met her the first time. Ife was a very famous super model, almost a celebrity even, and had a life where most people could only dream of. She was mesmerized at first by her looks and couldn't even believe that Ife gave a compliment about her own looks to, but than she started to noticed something in her eyes. It wasn't just the desperation of looking for a place, but there was also this hollowness inside her eyes. An emptiness that reminded her much of how she lived her life as well for a long time. She didn't just look hopeless. Its as if she believed that there was no hope at all. But still she looked as stunning and beautiful as always. So many question where there that she wanted to ask her, but she knew just like herself how hard it felt to let others know about your life.

Even though everyone knew that Ife wouldn't be there often the times that she was there felt no different. Most of the times she just excuses herself and locked herself up in the small room. She did however cooked and that was the only real time we al could had a conversation with her. Surprisingly she was a great cook. Those times she always smiled and talked happily back to us, but after diner she would tell us she was tired and went to her room. Nobody tried to bother her and even now we still hope that eventually she'll open up to us. But then again who was she to expect something like that from someone else when she herself isn't the most honest person either. Though Ife didn't let out much about herself, Asha knew she was a kind hearted person. Ife never complained about the tabloids writing nonsense one after another, neither did she complained about them even when they where being loud when she wanted to rest. In the beginning it was hard to imagine that this was probably the real her in way, instead of the bright and sexy person you see in the fashion shows and interviews.

Even before she entered her new house she could always feel the warm energy that came from her apartment. She couldn't remember at al the last time she felt so comfortable with coming home but she knew the moment she lived her, she could get used to this feeling right away. Right now she even considered it as one of the trilling feeling there was. A home to be welcomed in and with those last thoughts she pulled her keys out en opened the door.

"Asha! You have to come with us tonight!" As soon Asha opened the front door Joy came on almost jumping out of living room. Just in time did she had the change to close the door behind her and let her bag fall on the ground before Joy started to hold both her arms.

"W-What!" she stuttered looking surprisingly at Joy who had bright shining eyes staring back at her.

"I heard, Cowabunga Carl will be the main entertainment of a female only strip club!" With this Joy threw her head back and starred to laugh really loudly.

"Who is Cowabunga Carl?" Even though Asha had no clue of what Joy was talking about she couldn't help but start to laugh a little bit to because of Joy's reaction. In the living room she could hear Felicity laughing as well.

"Ahh...you guys, just have to come." Joy started to use her wining voice now but soon turned back to her happy self.

"Cowabunga Carl is just some random guy in costume who entertains on birthday parties. I met hem once in the elderly center. I couldn't stop laughing then and just the mere idea of him on stage in strip club just cracks me up." Joy let loose of Asha arms and went back to the living room where Felicity was. As soon Asha got ride of her jacket and shoes she followed Joy. She saw Felicity on the sofa with her laptop on her lap. Probably working on her novel or updating her blog. These where the actually the rare times that you could see the serious and determined stated of Felicity in working mode. After typing away some more she looked up and closed her laptop.

"Who likes to have some drinks in a strip club?" The working mode of Felicity that was seen just a moment ago vanished and made place for the Felicity who didn't now any shame at al.

"I'm in!" Without hesitation Joy of course pulled up her arms.

"Guess I don't have choice than, I don't have to wake up early to tomorrow" Asha couldn't help but starting to laugh really loudly. It was exactly these kinds of moments she enjoyed the most with the girls. The random and unexpected turns of events in her daily routine. She hardly went out to have drinks, let alone ever been in a strip club. But guess there is a first time for everything. Maybe this was exactly the kind of distraction she needed after al the looking back at her live. At least the man in the strip club wouldn't harm her right?

"Should we call Ife to join us?" Asha looked at the others.

"We already messaged her, but she told us she was out of the city tonight" Joy said.

"There nothing we can do about that, now do we." Felicity said "We can always bring her next time right. Ash did you already ate, we still have some Chinese leftovers of earlier."

"Sweet!" Asha walked to the fridge and took out the box with leftovers and popped it in the microwave. "I don't know what time you guys want to leave, but I still need to take a quick shower. Didn't had the time today to do it in the studio." She took a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of water.

"The club opens at 11. Don't know exactly when he'll be on stage but we'll just go when your ready. Those main act never start in the beginning." Joy said back to Asha.

The microwaved beeped and Asha took out her food and brought it to the living room. She took the time to eat while listing more of the stories Joy was telling her. Guess she read in on a forum where more graphic designers interacted with each other. Asha really tried to understand what could be so exciting about seeing a guy in costume perform some erotic dance. But if it makes Joy happy, why not. Its her birthday soon anyway, and it was actually this kind of side that she liked about Joy a lot.

After finishing diner Asha took a shower and the rest of the girls started to dress up. Joy wore her denim jumpsuit with shorts with some knee length black socks under need it. As for the accessory she wore her big urban gold earrings together with some bracelets and necklaces. The sudden change in look always surprised every one. It was typical Joy to suddenly change here whole look from colorful punk to urban street. But it didn't matter because Joy could always pulled it off.

Felicity went more for the glamour look as always. A pink dress with lace in the top and some pearls and diamonds as jewelry to complete the look. They did there make-up and waited for Asha to finish dressing up. Asha had always been the more conservative type. She always felt to shy showing off to much skin. This was always in contrast with her profession actually where she shows her whole body even though its covered with clothes. She wore a bordeaux dress that hang more fluently on the waist with a small high waist belt. Some transparent tights under need and cute ribbon in her hair. She never had her ears pierced so she didn't had to bother which earrings to wear. Felicity helped Asha with make-up and with that the girls where finally ready to go.

They al took a look in the big mirror in Asha's room and smiled to each other when Felicity insisted on taking a picture of the moment. It was then they found out that this was going to be there first night out as roommate. It really was to bad Ife couldn't be there with them. But maybe even if she were here, she probably wouldn't even be going with them. It wasn't easy for a celebrity to just go out and party with now one bothering you.

A few laughs and drinks later, they finally took out and went to the strip club by cab. When the girls finally arrived they saw a big crowed of girls already waiting in the line to get in. Al kinds of girls where screaming, pushing to get in as fast as possible. The theme of the night was, in your baddest dreams. There had been a contest on the website on who you wanted to see on stage. Guess Cowabunga Carl was on of the guys who got nominated to join this night.

"Girls wait up here, let my try to fix something." Felicity tried to get through the crowed of girls when she finally arrived to come near a bouncer. She pulled her arm out to reach him and when the bouncer looked up, she gestured him to come closer to her.

"Hey, Remember me. I'm Felicity of Miss Ero Novels. I always advertise about the club on my blog and I bet that more than halve of these girls read my blog. Maybe you could make a deal for me and my two friends." Felicity looked over at her friends, than back to the bouncer who was looking skeptic at the girl in front of him. Felicity tried to pull off her most sensual look she had and blinked with her lashes for a more dramatic effect. After a long silence the bouncer finally gave in and hold Felicity's arm to get her out of the line. Felicity called the others to come over her way and the bouncer leaded the girls inside.

"Did I already mention that I love you" Joy gave a hug from behind Felicity and Asha pulled at her arm to let her know how she was glad to be friends with her as well. Felicity herself was glad that she didn't lie to bouncer and was actually glad for finally using her connections that she build up because of her blog. Take that mom, dad for thinking it would never be of use. The girls walked in a big room that was already filled with girls al waiting in excitement for the men to show there moves. Even though Felicity finally got over her writings blog today, she couldn't wait again to gain more inspiration by going to this club. It was these kind of places where she could find her muse for her next story. Where better to observe man in there full glory than here.

"Hey did you see the list of names of everyone that's going on stage!" Joy screamed to break through the noise of the girl that were al cheering in the room.

"Yeah I saw that new actors name, Angelo or something, thats starring in that new show right?!" Asha yelled back. Felicity looked around to see what list they where talking about but soon the lights turned off and a spotlight on stage was shinning bright now.

"It's going to start!" Joy tried to look over the crowed and saw a men standing on the stage. The girls al hold hand together and looked over to what the man had to say.

"Dear Ladies and some gents" The presenter winked at the crowed and the whole crowed started cheer louder now.

"Welcome to the special show, In your baddest dreams! Tonight we have some special guest that you girls suggested on having tonight!" Again a loud cheer came from the crowed.

"To try make al you woman wishes come true, we did our best to invite the top 5 men of your choices. I do have to say even though this was a hard task, we did managed to have them all here tonight!" Now the whole crowed started to stand up for a standing ovations. This was insane. Who knew this night would be so popular. The man left the stage and the light began to dim when finally a music started to play.

The first man came on stage and was know for being fire fighter in the neighborhood. Girls that where standing in the left of the room started to cheer the loudest what suggested that they were the one who probably wanted to see him on stage. He indeed was a handsome man and after he pulled out his shirt the whole crowed knew than that he had a very nice body as well. Even though he pulled out his shirt, he didn't go any further than pulling out his pant. Everybody in mind of course knew that these men where just amateurs and came her on free will just to give in on the female wishes. The crowed wasn't disappointed at al and clapped very loudly out of respect for coming on stage. It was than seen on his face that he was actually really nerves to be here and that just made him even more admirable that night. His solo lasted for halve an hour and it had some participation in it as well. He asked a few times for a girl to join him on stage and he give the lucky girl a very innocent lap dance.

After the fist man a second man came up and almost had the same routine as the first one. The crowed was loving him as well even though he had a whole other aura over him. The girls already had a few drinks when again the presenter came on stage with a whole new attire on.

"Tonight, we are going to have the most unique guest we ever had in our show! Not only is this man actually anomynous but he even is in costume. It's a shame that he will not be stripping for us. But he had promised to make up by giving the most 'awesome' show there is tonight. Everyone give it up for, CAWA-BUNGA CARL! With his arms in the air the presenter left the stage and again the whole crowed was cheering like crazy. Felicity felt the sweaty hands of Joy holding her tight and trying to pull herself up to look over the rest of the girls.

"You girls are so going to love this!" Joy yelled at the others and both Felicity and Asha could feel the anticipation going through there body.

"Hello ladies!" A husky voice in the dark started to speak and the whole crowed was getting excited. They all looked at the stage when a very energetic pop music started to come out of the speakers and exactly at the same time a men in a green big turtle costume came jumping on stage with a double back flip. The crowed was going insane because of the moves and Joy's eyes almost popped out of excitement. Felicity didn't look any different and only Asha couldn't believe what she saw. So this was Cowabunga Carl, an in costume back flipping giant turtle. She was surprised for sure, didn't expected this at al but wasn't disappointed either.

Joy was amazed with what she saw. She knew Cowabunga Carl had moves, but what she had seen, with the goofing around stuff in the elderly center was nothing in comparing with what she saw now. He still had this boyish attitude, but because there was a whole different crowed here you could see his attitude turning into a far more daring way. From the moment he came on stage you immediately got attracted just because of the energy that he was spreading around in the room.

Even though other people couldn't see his eyes, never did Michelangelo took his eyes of the crowed around him. He was so going to shove this moment in the faces of his brothers for not believing him. Maybe he could even get some pictures with some pretty ladies on the end of the show. This was totally awesome, even better than he had imagined. When he got the phone call of the club, inviting him to be one of the co-stars tonight he at first believed it was prank. He couldn't believe that on an a random website a vote was going on, to seem him perform on stage. Not just some random entertainment but a striptease for some fine looking ladies. Even in his baddest dreams he would have never thought something like this would happen to him. After some thinking through he agreed on participating but only if he wouldn't have to strip. He told the club he wanted to stay anomynous but didn't mind to pull of some sexy moves to please the crowed.

He shakes his hips, showed some more tricks gave air kisses to some girls sitting front row. After a while he looked in the crowed and asked who wanted to join him on stage. Everyone jumped and some girls even tried to pull them self up on stage.

In the back Joy waved her arms and Felicity and Asha tried to help her up so she would be noticed by Carl. "ME, ME, ME, Pick ME!" As loud as Joy could be she screamed toward Cowabunga Carl and noticed that he was looking up at her.

"That girl there, with the gorgeous green hair. Please come on stage!" Michelangelo pointed at a girl who caught his attention and saw that she rushed through the crowed to come near the stage. When she was finally in reach, he pulled the girl up holding her arms and lifted her op on stage.

"This is so awesome" Joy screamed in his ear and the only response she got of Michelangelo was a big loud laugh. Felicity and Asha looked at Joy who was obviously enjoying her time on stage. Instead of giving a lap dance, Michelangelo lifted Joy so she could sit in his neck and started to dance with her on top of him. He made some more moves, showed some awesome trick with Joy the whole time sitting in his neck. When the song was over he helped Joy off his shoulder and started spinning her around in his arms. Just for split second Joy thought of how hard his muscles felted and how warm is skin actually was. But her attention turned again when she heard her name screamed by her friends. She looked at the room and saw Felicity and Asha happily waving at her, and she waved back at them.

"Are those your friends?" She turned around to looked at Cowabunga Carl. She told her name and told him they where indeed her friends, Felicity and Asha. He as well waved now at the girls and he saw that even one of theme shyly turned her face a little because her face was all turning red now.

"Thanks Cowabunga Carl" She yelled in his mask and Michelangelo helped her off stage. Again Joy felt his warm grip as if she was feeling skin and looked up to see the mask of Cowabunga Carl starring back at her. Micky saw the face of Joy turning curious now and letted go of the hand before she could question him. Joy slowly walked back to her friend amazed never letting go the last though she had of him. Girls around her where cheering for her how lucky she was to be on stage and al she could do was smile and nod.

"How was it?" Felicity asked first when she finally got back with her friends. Asha gave her a big hug and told her she made some awesome pictures when Joy was on stage.

"Very unexpected, thats for sure" Joy looked back from where came she from and saw that Cowabunga Carl started to play his last song and moves. It was indeed very unexpected to feel such warm touch, as if she was feeling real skin. Maybe it was his real skin and did he just body painted it, who knew. But even so it was nothing than she expected it to be.

After Micky's did his routine he gave a big bow to the crowed and told the the girls they looking al very gorgeous tonight. The girls gave him a standing ovation and than he finally left the stage. Behind the curtains he looked back and made a fast picture with his phone to show his brothers later. Suddenly he got pushed away by some man trying to get through on stage. It was the man from backstage that he met before the show. Angelo or whatever, some famous ass of tv. The man was taller than him and arrogantly looked down on Micky when he walked passed him. What a jerk face Mickey thought and felt tempted to take him down right there on stage, with all the female fans looking. He smirked but didn't want to be bothered more and went backstage with the other man.

He took a drink and looked at the screen where he saw the prick giving a show for the ladies. Unlike the others before him including Micky. This guy didn't seem bothered at al to take off his clothes until he was in boxers. He showed off his muscles and posed for the ladies to al make pictures of him, while he was heavily flirting with the girls front row. It was exactly these kind of men, Micky disgusted the most. Stupid boneheads who are just being shallow, acting al heroically.

"Bet he doesn't even know how to tie his shoe laces" Micky said looking at the other men in the room. They actually all nod in agreement. Guess he didn't make much friend here either Micky thought. After a few song past by Angelo the man on stage asked the crowed who wanted the come on stage with him. This time almost al the girls tried to get his attention when suddenly he pointed at the back to some random girl who Micky didn't clearly see.

In the room both Felicity and Joy couldn't believe Angelo was pointing at Asha now to come on stage. "Wow, this your chance go on!" Felicity got excited and wanted to push Asha towards stage when she noticed she was trying to resist. Asha couldn't believe this either but knew that she definitely didn't want to be on stage with him.

"No please, I don't want to" Asha's face became al red and she desperately tried to hide herself in the crowed to not be seen.

"Come on here girl!" Angelo said in the microphone and winked at Asha to come with him on stage. The girls in the crowed turned to look at Asha and waited for her to come on stage. But saw that she didn't move an inch.

"Come on girls, whoever can get her on stage with me can come up to my place tonight!"Angelo said out loud and some girls where starting the scream when he again winked at them. Suddenly Asha didn't know what was happening around her when she suddenly felt arms pushing and pulling her toward the stage from al kinds of direction. She was to much in shock now and only heard Felicity and Joy voices trying to stop everyone. Asha didn't want to go on stage at al, didn't even wanted to be near the man, but was to weak to resist with almost everyone pulling and pushing her. The voices around her slowly started to fade and the lights that where shinning on her where starting to blind her now. Please no, I don't want to. The words in her head only sounded like whispers now and no one but her could hear them.

Finally in front of the stage she got pulled op by some big sweaty hands and was pushed at a sticky hairy body that smelled heavily of cologne. She held her arms up to push herself of his chest but felt his arms around him pulling her more towards him. Everything around her looked like flashes as if she was in a bad dream while not waking up of it. The words, no, please stop, let me go, went through her head. Her hands that she desperately used to push herself of the man suddenly had no power anymore.

"Hey Girl, whats your name?" A low voice was talking now in her when she also started to smell and feel his stinking alcohol breath in her neck. With every power she had she tried to pull as much away of him as possible.

"No need to resist girl, though it does turn me on." No matter what Asha tried her best to not look in the face of the man. A feeling of nausea started to creep up in her body and everything around her started to spin.

Suddenly a loud scream filled the room when she finally felt the arms of the men around her letting her go. Her legs gave up on her long before she even noticed as she felt backwards of the stage. She didn't care if she would fall down hard on the ground even if it would have broke some ribs. But finally was she free of the horrible nightmare she was in. Before darkness started to take over she felt that she was caught by two strong arms that felt strangely soft.

"Get your fucking had of her!" Where the last words Asha heard before everything went black.

**Thank you guys for reading my story, hope you loved it! Don't know when to update jet, but hope to do at as soon as possible of course. I always like to hear some feedback or even some thoughts that you have on the story. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Small note: I noticed in the first few stories that I had written Micky instead of Mikey! From now on I have written it in how it should be. I'm also going to make this story M rated for maybe more mature theme later and language. Again thanks for reading and hope you'll enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

_Who are you?_

Asha was slowly blinking her eyes before she fully opened them to look at her surroundings. She saw the sun rays going trough the window and knew it was already the next morning. It took her a while to noticed that she was laying on the sofa in her living room. The lights shining trough the windows weren't that bright for an autumn weather however with the spotlight shinning on her yesterday she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the direct light coming through the room. She tried to remember yesterday night but could only recall back vague flashes and dialogues of what may had happened. What ever had happened she surely had pass out half way.

After letting some more things sink in she tried to lift herself up and looked around for the time. When she turned her face around she came face to face with Joy who was leaning against the Sofa, with her eyes closed, still sound asleep. In the other corner of the room she saw Felicity sitting in the armchair. Her eyes started to well when she thought of the girls taking care of her and staying her with her the whole night. With her hand she touched Joy's arm where she supported her head on. The soft touch of Asha had woken Joy up and she slowly lifted her head to look directly in Asha eyes who was now starting to tear up. Before Asha could say anything, Joy had jumped up and embraced Asha in a hug close to herself.

"O my god, how are you?" Joy said with a husky voice. The worried tone and sudden comfort of Joy overtook Asha by surprise and al she could reply was a hand on her back while tears where starting to flow out of her eyes. The fear and helplessness she had been building up since yesterday and the moment she woke up, al came out pouring.

Joy tightened her hold on Asha when also she thought back on what happened yesterday. In just few moments one of the best nights in her life turned to a complete disaster when she saw Asha being dragged towards the stage while her eyes where begging for help of her friends. Joy couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes and felt so horrible when she couldn't do anything to bring back Asha. Felicity and her tried to pull her arms while they themselves where shoved aside by other people in the crowed.

"Its ok, your safe now. No one will hurt you here." Joy felt Asha shiver and rubbed her hand on her back. Whispering in her ear that everything was ok now. Joy knew Asha was a timid person and preferred to be more on the sideline then in the center of attention. But even so never did she knew that instead of being shy, Asha would have a look of horror and pain in her eyes. Though the crowed was only being enthusiastic and overwhelming there was no need for Asha to look as if she was being attacked. Joy felted she didn't protect her friend enough and felt even guilty now in bringing her to such a place where she obviously felt out of place.

How dare Angelo, pushing Asha against her will. Was he a sadist or something, enjoying the fear of girls who are pushed against there own will. When she saw him holding on Asha tightly and whispering in her ear she could fell her anger rising inside of her. She saw Asha helpless trying her best to resist and even looked away of his face while the lust in the eyes of Angelo just grew more and more by the seconds. The whole time Felicity stood next to her and screamed to Asha to make any possible contact with her. But looking at Asha's face you could see she was fighting not only a outside but inner battle as well. The rest of the crowed was to exciting to even notices the struggles of Asha, only being hypnotized by Angelo's look. It also made it hard for Joy and Felicity to even come close to the stage.

Suddenly out of nowhere a green flash dashed on stage and a loud blow was heard through the room. Angelo was smacked hard and his face and his body started to make an one eighty spin. He let loose of Asha who was now starting to fall of the stage. Second later a loud scream was heard in the room of a woman who was standing in the front row and was shocked by the loud smack that was giving to Angelo. Everything happened so fast but al Joy had eyes for was Asha who was now going to make a high fall of the stage. But before she could even scream herself, she saw that the green person, who she noticed was Cowabunga Carl had caught her in his arms. Asha's whole body became limb and leaned on the torso of Cowabunga Carl who himself had faced himself towards Angelo. Nobody saw his expression because of the big head he had on. But looking at his body language he sure was ready to strike again.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Mikey grunted between his teeth when his eyes never left Angelo until he hit the ground. He than looked around him turning his focus now on the crowed.

"Are you al that low for some cheap ass attention." He didn't bother to wait what the crowed would say and lifted up Asha from under need her legs. He looked at the back where he already saw Joy and her friend Felicity running towards the door that would lead backstage. He turned around with Asha in his arms and walked back from where he came from not giving any thought on the crowed or Angelo for that matter. His whole body was tenses and he really had to retain himself not to crush the girls body who was laying in his arms unconscious.

While he was back stage he followed everything that happened on stage when he suddenly saw the face of Asha, the girl he waved at before, who was trying with al her might to resist not coming on stage. He couldn't believe the crowed reaction on Angelo's proposal and things where even getting worse when the look of the Asha turned into full fear. He's instinct took over, he dropped his drinks and went back on stage as fast as he could. When he came op he saw Angelo's face leaning in Asha's neck. It was seeing that sight that made Mikey go on stage and smacked the son of a bitch as hard as he could.

The mood in the crowed had rapidly changed van happy cheering to disbelieve and angst. Of al corners, security guards came out to keep the majority of people calm. Mikey didn't even bother with them and only showed through his body language that they should stay the fuck away from him. The security guards didn't even try to oppose him and turned there attention on taking care of Angelo. Finally backstage both Felicity and Joy came on running towards him with look of worry in there eyes.

"O my god, Asha! What the hell did he do." They didn't no how to react seeing that Asha was still laying unconscious in Mikey's arms and looked up at Mikey to say something.

"We need to bring her to the hospital" Felicity started to panic now when still no movement was visible in Asha's body.

"She just passed out and by the looks of it probably because of shock. This isn't the first time I have seen this." Mikey tried to sound indifferent with his last remark knowing that it wasn't the first time for him seeing fainting because of shock. He did try to talk slowly and calm, an attempt to calm the other girls. The girls backed off a little and Felicity took out her phone and started to call a number.

"I'm calling the cab. We are getting her the fuck out of this place." Hearing Felicity curse made Joy understood that she was in a lot of pressure seeing there roommate in such state. Standing with the phone near her ear Felicity's whole body was shivering because of nerves. Joy lifted her hand on Felicity's shoulder and looked her in the eyes to make sure Felicity would inhale and exhale slowly. Also for Joy wouldn't this be the first time to see Felicity in panic but at least now she knew what do.

Joy turned around to face Mikey but even though she couldn't see his eyes she gave him a nod, letting him know that she trusted him. Felicity talked to the cab on the phone, gave him the instructions and hang up. "There is a cab coming this way. I asked him to come at back of the building" She was less under pressure now but still didn't like the whole idea of Asha being unconscious. Joy saw that she couldn't stay still and started to walk to and fro in the room and fully forgot that she was even backstage in the man's dressing room. Joy stayed as calm as possible and took a seat in between two men that had participated before Cowabunga Carl, whom had been sitting quietly the moment the others had came inside the room. They as well looked nervous but didn't dare to say a word because of the tense atmosphere in the room. Cowabunga Carl hadn't moved an inch himself when he entered the room and was stopped by there worries.

The time they al waited in the man's backstage room, Joy had taken moment to take a closer look at Cowabunga Carl. What was supposed to be a costume looked far more real like real muscles to Joy when she stared at the biceps of Cowabunga Carl. With exception of his head everything looked far more like real skin than a suit made of fabric. Though the lights backstage weren't the brightest she still did see a lot of details in the body. A few minutes had passed and finally a knock on the backdoor was heard. They al looked up and Felicity rushed to open the door.

The cab driver stood on the other side and Felicity was the first to walk out followed by Micky with Asha in his arms and as last Joy who wished everyone a goodnight before closing the door behind her. Felicity set in the front and Joy helped Micky with getting Asha in the car and went to the other side to get in the cab. With Cowabunga Carl being quit big he had to held Asha close to him on his lab with his arms supporting her. The whole time everybody kept her eyes on Asha while sometimes Felicity told instructions to get home. A few times Joy moved her eyes to look at Cowabunga Carl, with his big head covering up his face, she tried to see any signs of emotion on how he was doing,

Never had Joy seen Mikey making suspicious behavior toward Asha who was leaning on his torso. She did however saw one of the tree fingers slowly moving and caressing Asha's arm. It wasn't perverted looking and it looked like he himself didn't even noticed that he was doing that.

To break the ice in the car Joy started to talk again and looked at Mikey. "So its Carl?"

"W-what?" Mikey didn't catch what Joy, while she took him by surprised. It even bothered him that he let is guard down just because of a girl laying in his arms.

"Your name, is it Carl? Because of Cowabunga Carl" Joy repeated and giggled because of his reaction and waited again for an answer.

"Uhmm... No actually it isn't" Mikey thought slowly on how he would response to this question. He looked up and saw that also Felicity was looking curious at him now. Man, he knew this was exactly why he shouldn't had participated tonight. This wasn't begin stealth at all, good job Mikey.

"Than what is it?" He hesitated for a moment and looked back at Asha's sleeping face who looked peaceful and beautiful in his arms. Before he knew it the words came out of his mouth.

"Mikey, short for Michelangelo."

"So she went on stage with the wrong Angelo huh?" Mikey looked up at the comment of Felicity. He knew it wasn't a funny situation they where in but the witty remark Felicity made did made him want to laugh a little.

"Are you saying, that it should had been me to be with the douchebag on stage." Now it was Joy's turn to make a remark and they al laughed softly to make sure not to disturb Asha. Mikey looked over the girls who, even though where worried sick because of there friends still tried to see the bright side of everything.

"At least there was hero to save her from that creep." Felicity's last remark left him with a guilty feeling looking outside of the window not to take her comment to personal. With only a soft voice that sounded more like a sign he had managed to say 'yeah'.

When the cab finally arrived, Joy helped Mikey getting out of the car and Felicity paid the driver. They went upstairs and when they opened the door to make room voor Mikey they noticed that he din't dare to move. He stood petrified on the spot.

"Are you guys sure, to let me in" He looked towards the girls that where already standing in the hallway. The nervousness in Micky's voice was obvious to hear.

"Are you kidding me. After al that happened, this is the moment you warn us" Felicity said with her hands on her hips.

"And I though I was the slow-witty one." Joy said sarcastic. The girls looked amazed at the sudden change in Mikey and didn't know to take it serious or not. Instead the turned around and walked to the living room leaving Mikey alone in the doorway to come inside. Mikey wasn't just nerves because of entering a human house. He had been in houses sure. But the moment the door opened he was aware of an intense scent that came from out there house and it still occurred to him that he still had Asha in his arms being al defenseless and fragile. The whole moment just seemed to surreal for him.

He had been around long enough and at April's place and knew the differences between the male and female species but the overwhelming scent that this room had was nothing in compared to what he had imagined. This took him of guard again and made him feel totally out of place in so many ways. 'A mental not to Micky, don't try to be heroic when your outnumbered by a female audience'. Mikey knew a change like this wouldn't happen again and that is was all or nothing. At least he had more to tell his brothers when he got back home.

He slowly took the first step inside the house and made sure to take everything in. The whole room around him was painted with a refreshing pastel color. He himself never paid attention to interior and decorations but coming in this room, this was something he personally never would have chosen himself. It felt way to soft and girly for his taste. He pasted a small mirror in the hallway and looked at himself caring Asha in his arms. Though he did feel super uncomfortable he had to give him some props for caring such a lovely lady in his arms.

He haven't had the change to look in Asha's eyes yet, but seeing them closed he knew they where almond shaped. Her hair was black and surrounded her face like a veil. He always felt amazed of the external differences the male and female had. Looking at male nothing ordinary would come in thought, but with girls it was a whole different story. Unlike what he thought of men, females where always elegant and sensual. It was as if they where made to be looked at and o did Micky liked to look at them. The first time he laid his eyes on a magazine in Rapheal's room felt as if a whole new world opened up for him. Seeing girls in different kinds of angels and position didn't let him cold at al. These girls where nothing like what he saw on regular channels and it surely didn't had the same effect on him either. Now and then he would sneak up back again to his brothers room to take a look or bring back a magazine with him to his own room. Surprisingly Rapheal never caught him for it.

The same urges came up again, just like the one he has with Rapheal's magazine, but now it was only because he was looking at Asha. Mikey knew it didn't felt right, having those thoughts while having a Denzel in distress in his arms. But even so he couldn't help the images in his head that where coming up of him doing some perverted things with the girl in his arms. He took a few breaths to calm himself down and continues walking until he stood in the living room. The girls where busy preparing the sofa with a blanket and pillow and even brought there own blankets to the living room. They wanted to stay with her until she woke up, so they thought that staying in the living room would be the best option.

After they where done Mikey walked toward the sofa and laid Asha down carefully. With one hand left under her neck and the other free he brushed a few hair locks of her face and took a few seconded to imprint her face in his mind. She truly was exotic looking, with cute freckles covering her face and full lips that where slightly apart. He finally let his hand slide from under need her neck and stepped back to give the other girls the space they need to prepare her for sleep.

Joy looked at the heartwarming scene that played before her eyes and saw again the sweet gestures Mikey did, so now and then. When he finally stepped away of her, she couldn't help but make remark of Micky who was still in costume.

"You don't have to keep on your head you know?" She noticed the change in composure again in him when the focus shifted to him again. It was as if he was withdrawing himself again. For a second she made eye contact with Felicity who even though didn't say much the whole time did noticed it too.

It was weird seeing someone trying to hide himself while helping someone in trouble. The contradiction that Mikey showed them in his behaviors wasn't going unnoticed. Wanting to be there and just a second later getting away of them as soon as possible. To be in character for a show is understandable but how far did he want to pull this off. It just didn't made sense for Joy.

"Nah, its al good. Don't want to freak you girls out with my looks." Micky tried to sound nonchalant and pulled his arms behind his head to laugh it off.

"I'll better be going. Leave you girls alone to take care of her" And he pointed with his thumb toward Asha. Out of habit he started to walk toward there balcony when he stopped mid way turning around and seeing the girls now looking even more confused.

"Whoops, sorry! Just a habit of my to leave after the party through the balcony" Again he laughed his mistake off and nervously now walked towards the front door. If this would keep up he surely would make a stupid mistake that could possibly end up them knowing about him and his brothers. He almost reached the door when he suddenly felt an arm holding him by his elbows.

"Micky, wait!" He looked back straight in the eyes of Joy.

"If you don't want to be bother by showing your face, its al fine by me. But what if Asha wakes up? She surely wants to thank you, right?" Joy knew it was a lame excuse to hold him for it. If he wanted to give his number he surely would had already. Joy was just delaying his stay, wanting to make sure on some things and used the first excuse that came up. This whole night she had question bothering that she wanted to be answered. But if he didn't wanted to answer them, she'll just had to find out for her self. Again his arm didn't felt like a costume and with quick thinking she gave Mikey a firm lick on his arm.

"What the hell!" Mikey was shocked when he felt the wet tongue of Joy over his arm and looked at the determined look she gave him.

"Doesn't taste like damn paint to me!" Joy said back. Shit, Micky thought. This was bad very bad.

She now pushed him against the front door and looked up toward the person who was at least tree heads bigger than her. She leaned in closer not to let anyone hear what she was going to say to Mikey. Surprised of what just happened he heard the words Joy was whispering to him now.

"I don't know who you are, or 'what'. But you don't fool me" Mikey tried to read Joy's face and tried to decide on how he should be taking al this. Was she angry, disappointed or being sincere. It al didn't make sense in his head, he really screwed up this time. Again minus stealth for Mikey. He started to improvise for his last result in these circumstances and just had to play dumb with her now.

"What are you talking about" He tried to put up his loudest laugh and tried to get loose of Joy's grip. Now he knew the complains Casey had about April being unpredictable and scary.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know when people are faking and you my friend are being one dishonest human right now" She couldn't see any eyes through the big fake turtle head but Micky definitely felt her stare. At least she didn't sound angry. It was more as if she just wanted to hear the truth, nothing more. Mikey leaned in now to with a smirk on his face and whispered back in exact the same way Joy did. He admired her courage for confronting a big guy as him in comparison of her own height.

"To bad I'm not just a human." Joy looked up and stared straight in Mikey as if she knew she was right about him.

"What are you?" She asked amazed while she took in al kinds of details. The plastron felt warm under her hand while she felt his heartbeat going rapidly. She could clearly see now that his head was way different from his neck and rest of his body. She reached toward his head when suddenly Mikey took over of her hands.

"Not now, not today." And before she could say anything back Mikey left as quick as he could. Instead of taking the stair he jumped out of the window in the hallway. She tried running after him and looked out of the window to see which way he went.

"Joy, what are you doing?" Joy turned around and saw Felicity standing at the doorway. Joy could believe what she just had witnessed. She still didn't knew who or what Mikey was, but whatever it would be deep down she knew he didn't mean any harm. Joy always trusted her gut instinct even more than what her own logic would tell her. No one would ever believe her by just her story, but she knew what she felt and knew what she saw was real. Joy walked back to the apartment and putted out the light al the lights before going back to the living room. Felicity already had pulled a blanket over her and had wrapped herself with her own blanket as well.

"You can take the armchair, I'll sit her just in case she wakes up" Joy told Felicity and took a seat on the ground near where Asha was lying on the sofa. She as well had herself wrapped in a blanket started to lean against the Sofa. Morning was only a few hours away now bet she knew that she could use any few hours of sleep that she could get. After finally sitting down and rest she felt how exhausted she was. It only took a few moments before everyone in the room was quietly asleep.

Outside on the opposite building, Mikey stood on watch looking trough the windows at how the girls made themselves ready for sleep. Almost did he let his guard down in revealing himself. But just in a split second he managed to outsmart Joy and left as quickly as he could. Even though he knew he had escaped, that moment he was sure that Joy had discovered more about him that he wanted too. The lights went out in the room and thats when he knew it was his sign to go back to the lair. Sunrise was only a less than a hour away and he took off to the closed manhole he could find.

For Mikey this was surely a day to remember and he couldn't wait to share some stories of todays events. Some details he would keep for himself, but most of it was worth telling and sharing with his brothers. Surely Master splinter wouldn't agree with what he had done today maybe even scold him for it. But unlike a few years ago, he and his brothers weren't the young and naive teenagers anymore. The where adult now, non the less was he still clumsy and impulsive one. But he knew his responsibilities and was old and wise enough to judge his own calls. This day really had some up and downs he didn't see coming but it had something refreshing to socialize with some humans again, he even kind of missed it to meet new people.

Well who knew what the future had in store for him and his brothers. But what ever it could be he wouldn't mind the involvement of some new human people. Unlike his brothers who gave up that hope a long time again when they entered adulthood, Mikey never lost hope. He never had let go of the though that one day he and his brothers would meet people that would look beyond there looks and would accept them full heartedly for who they are in the inside.

**Thanks again for reading. I have been writing 3 chapters in the last week. I know I won't keep this speed up but hope to upload soon again as always. **


End file.
